huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Solana
Solana was a tribe from Survivor: Cagayan. The beauty tribe was the more cutthroat tribes of the three at the beginning of the game, largely due to unease caused by multiple alliances. Once the switch came, they were weaker but still continued to display mistrust. Their tribe colour was purple. Members Original Tribe *Alexis, the young college student from Survivor: Panama who in Survivor: Cook Islands took the chance to mutiny in an act of naivety. *Axel, the self proclaimed dumb jock who first competed on Survivor: Panama, he has faced cluelessly followed his allies until the majority of his own turned on him. *Danielle, the proud Catholic lingerie model from Scotland who took a false start in Survivor: The Australian Outback when an idol was played against her. *Liam, a young sportsman who first competed on Survivor: Panama and has usually been in an alliance of like minded alpha male types. *Matthew, one of the young and attractive males on Survivor: Nicaragua, where he made his way to the end by a ploy that was deemed too little too late. *Peighton, an outgoing personal stylist from Survivor: Panama who wants to prove to herself and others that she is more than a number in an alliance. *Xenia, the vixen of Survivor: Palau where her kind and soft features contrast her hardcore and villainous style of gameplay. Post-Dissolve Members *Catherine, a brain for her high IQ and exceptional school reports who originally competed on Survivor: Panama. *Danielle *Grayson, a brawn during Survivor: Palau where he was a huge contributor in allowing the dominant Koror tribe to win immunity challenges. *Liam *Lina, fluent in both English and Chinese, she is a production manager who first competed on Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. *Matthew *Ryder, who was the first boot of Survivor: Redemption Island but proved his physical strength in the duels which ultimately led to his return. *Tison, who originally competed on Survivor: Panama and is a brain for his street smarts that is often overlooked compared to his book smarts. Tribe History The Solana tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of six former players who are known in their personal lives for their beauty. As with the main twist of the season, they were competing against returning players dubbed as the brains and brawn. The second twist of the game came moments later when one player who previously competed on Survivor: Palau would join each tribe. For Solana, it was Xenia. Upon her entry into the game, Xenia was ostracised from her tribe with the intention of her being the first boot if the tribe was to lose. During this time, Peighton made a sub-alliance with Matthew, Liam and Axel to function once Xenia was voted out. However, Liam's loose lips sunk ships and told Xenia of the plan. Solana lost the first immunity challenge of the season and Xenia made a plan to survive the vote. She told Danielle and Alexis of the plan that Peighton made whilst telling Liam. This threw Peighton under the bus and allowed Xenia to survive the vote. At tribal, Axel, Matthew and Peighton unsuspectingly voted for Xenia but Xenia, Alexis, Danielle and Liam blindsided Peighton. The following day, Xenia found a Hidden Immunity Idol which allowed her safety if the tribe were to lose again. Alexis, Liam and Danielle got a little cocky with their new alliance and wanted to make another move. They saw Xenia as having a lot of power within the game and wanted to get rid of her. Solana won the next three immunity challenges and were safe for the time being, until their loss on Day 14. When the tribe lost, Axel voted blind for Matthew and the power trio voted for Xenia. However, she played her idol and with the help of Matthew, the pair blindsided Alexis. On Day 15, a tribe dissolve occurred and the remaining sixteen castaways were split into the Aparri and Solana tribes. Danielle, Liam and Matthew stayed on Solana and were joined by Tison, Catherine and Lina from Luzon and Grayson and Ryder from Aparri. The three original Solana members made a pact to stick with each other and brought along Grayson, who they saw as the least threatening of everyone else. The brains also formed an alliance, which left Ryder on the outs. Solana lost the first challenge and the alliance of four got rid of Ryder. On Day 17, both tribes had to send someone home due to a Double Tribal Council. Tison, seeing he was on the outs with the brains, concocted a plan to bring in Danielle and Liam. Together, they voted out Lina even though the plan by the majority was to get rid of Catherine. This new trio held the power and when Solana lost the next challenge, they voted for Matthew. On Day 22, the two tribes became one and the remaining castaways were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Solana is the first purple tribe since the introduction of a Hidden Immunity Idol where an idol was played. **By extent, it is also the first purple tribe where an idol was played unsuccessfully. Category:Tribe Category:Cagayan Tribes